A Bet Gone Wrong
by Dameon Johnson
Summary: Be careful when you make a bet cause it can bite you in the butt ! Candice/Batista
1. The Confrontation

'Ding Ding Ding' !

"The following divas contest is scheduled for one fall,

introducing first," Justin shouted into the microphone

"From Milwaukee, Wisconsin, CANDICE MICHELLE !"

When Candice started walking down that ramp, she could feel all the

energy from her hometown. She missed that adrenaline rush since she's

been out with an injury for almost a year. When she entered the ring

she immediately had a flashback from when Beth dropped her on her neck

"And her opponent, from Montreal,Quebec,Canada, MARYSE !"

As Candice was in the ring staring down her opponent wondering why Vince even hired her.

_She probably gave him head_ she thought

'Ding Ding Ding'

Candice and Maryse started to stare each other down. Before one diva put a hand on another, Out comes The Miz with a picture of Maryse, a bottle of Ketchup, and some scissors. Maryse started to look at Miz with a confused look on her face.

While Maryse was still staring at him, Candice got the advantage and hit her with a candywrapper and got her for the three count.

"Here is your winner CANDICE MICHELLE !"

Candice had won her first match back which was also in her hometown. She really didn't seem to care when Miz got into the ring, Cut up Maryses picture, cut some of her hair off, and splatted ketchup all over her. Maryse was personally Candice's friend but Candy didn't care.

"Hey Candice, congradulations on your win !" Kelly told her

"Oh, thanks Kelly, I'm just one step away from taking that Diva's Championship away from Michelle"

"I just know your gonna win it"

"Thanks Kel !"

Candice started walking but got stopped once she saw the trash that she liked to call Michelle.

"Hey Mandace Slutchelle, having fun not being the champ ?"

"You talk a lot of stuff Michelle, you're just scared that I'm gonna take your precious little title from you at The Bash"

"Yeah right, when pigs fly, oops, I didn't mean to talk about your mother"

"Well lets me tell you something, pigs are about to fly in two weeks, BITCH !"

Candice slapped Michelle so hard that she knocked the country girl right out of her. Then walked off. Michelle was slowly walking off, holding her face.


	2. The Bet

As Candice was walking in the lobby she bumped into Dave

"Oh sorry Dave," she said

"No problem"

Orton was checking Candice out when she started walking

"Damn, I'd do anything to tap that ass," Orton said drooling in his own disgusting kind of way

"Aren't you married ?"

"Yeah, so, Samantha's 500 miles away in Missouri"

"You can't go one week without hitting on another girl"

"Oh yeah, you're on"

"Okay, I bet you cant go one week without hitting on another girl and...."

"You gotta ask Candice out, whoever wins gets to have the room to theirselves and 50 bucks"

"You're on"

"Well fine"

When Candice got to her room she felt sick to her stomach, she had to share with Michelle.

"What are you doing in my room ?"

"Your room ?," Candice said confusingly, "You mean our room"

"No way in hell I'm gonna share my room with a skank like you !"

"You know what bitch, you have crossed the line, I'm tired of putting up with your stupid shots"

"Then do something and watch what I'll do"

"What ?" Candice asked, "You gonna run to your little death loving maniac boyfriend ?"

"I don't have to put up with this, I'm leaving"

Candice watched as Michelle started to get her stuff together

"Bitch," Michelle mumbled under her breath as she started out the door

Candice didn't have anything to worry about now that McCool was gone. She had a Divas Championship match with her in 2 days at The Bash  
and she didn't need to be distracted.

"Ugh, I need a break"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey Dave"

"Hey Candice, you busy ?"

"Not really, just thinking"

"Well, can you take a break ?"


	3. The Asking

Dave took Candice to a nearby diner that was around the corner. On their walk over their, they had a minor conversation  
about their career. Candice started to really like Dave but she couldn't let him take that title match off her mind.

When they got into the diner a waitress immediately approached them.

"Welcome to Marty's Diner, where would you like to sit ?," The Waitress Asked.

"Anywhere's good," Dave said

"Okay doll, what would you like to order ?"

"I'll have a burger, fries, and a coke" Dave said, "What about you Candice ?"

"Same here"

"Your order will come in a minute"

Candice couldn't stop looking at Dave, he was what she wanted in every way. She loved the way that he talked to her, he  
was the type of guy that didn't want to get in her pants instantly. He was pure and kind, at least that was what  
she thought.

"Is this a date ?," Candice said sweetly

"If you want it to be," Dave said smiling back at her

"Well, I do" Candice said

"Good then, I've wanted this for a while," He said wondering if he should go on with the bet

"Oh really ?"

"Yes really," he said palms sweating and all but hiding them so Candice couldn't see

"Here's your food dollface," the waiter said

"Thanks"

When Dave started chewing his food, he wasn't really focused on the meal. He was thinking about how he should tell Orton  
that the bet was off. Candice wasn't an empty room and 50 dollars anymore. The last half hour he'd spent with her were wonderful,  
he couldn't pass that up for a bet.

"This is really good," Candice told him

"Yeah, it is," Dave said lowly

Candice looked suspicious an wierded out but she had nothing to prove  
He had a week to prove to Orton that he liked Candice but he didn't want to go on any longer.

Later on, when Candice and Dave finished eating, they got back to the hotel

"I had great time Dave, burgers and talking really go together," Candice said laughily while thinking that she was such a  
dork for saying that

"Yeah, it really is," he replied, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Sounds great"

Dave left off with a simple kiss on a cheek that made Candice feel better than sex


	4. Why ?

Dave had been going out with Candice for 2 days now but he still felt guilty about the bet. He stepped  
into the room that he and Orton had shared.

"Orton listen man, I don't wanna go on with the bet anymore"

"I knew you'd chicken out, you couldn't even get the girl in bed could you ?"

"No man, I actually like Candice and I'm calling the bet off" Dave replied," She's not worth you leaving and 50 bucks, she's  
so much more that that"

Dave explained everything to Orton. Even the lying, cheating Randy Orton understood  
what Dave was going through. But Orton was still disappointed about calling it off.

"Dave, before you say anything else, take a look behind you," Orton said  
sadistically

When Dave started turning, he just knew it was not gonna be good

"So that's what you think of me ?" Candice said crying

"No Candice," Dave said while trying to keep Candice calmed down

"Don't touch me you creep !" Candice said before storming off sobbing

"Look what this bet has caused you creep," Dave said before he pushed Orton

"Hey, it's not my fault that you went along with the bet _honey_," Orton said mockingly

Dave couldn't stand to hear Orton say anything else out of his mouth, he immediately left to look for  
Candice to try and explain what happened

What was he gonna do ?


	5. Happy Ending

When Dave was looking around for Candice, his heart was racing, his mind was blowing,  
he'd never felt this way since that time when Orton injured him right after he won his title.

Dave started yelling Candices' name down the hallway, no caring if he woke any of the  
other superstars.

"CANDICE !," Dave shouted

When Dave turned the corner on the 2nd floor, He saw Candice curled up in a corner, crying.

"Candice, I'm so sorry," Dave apologized

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Candice said sobbing," I'm nothing more to you than a room and 50 bucks remember ?"

"Look Candice, at first it was all a bet but now I realized that ...."

"That you were making a big mistake ?"

"No, I mean yes," Dave said," I made a mistake by betting on you"

"I realized that I actually wanted to be in your life and that betting on you was wrong of me"

"Really ?"

"Yes, after that night when we went to the diner, I started to recognize that you were the one for me and that I wanted to call off the bet"

"So do you really love me or is that some kind of cheesy way to let me down easy ?," Candice said wiping the tears away

"The first one," Dave said laughably

"So the bet is over ?"

"As over as the Civil War of 1961" Dave said jokingly," So are we back to where things were before 1 hour ago"

"David Michael Bautista, Jr," Candice said seriously," Yes we are !" Candice said before kissing him passionately


End file.
